marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
S.H.I.E.L.D. Unlockables
by General_Tojo For reasons as yet unknown, the spy agency S.H.I.E.L.D. is becoming a much more active organization in your team's home city, and the Helicarrier is often glimpsed near or above it. You leverage the resources of S.H.I.E.L.D.-- and its occasionally feuding secret factions-- as often as you can. XP S.H.I.E.L.D. Investigation Files. You gain access to the S.H.I.E.L.D. database during a transition scene. This allows you to access a specific piece of sensitive information before the next action scene, allowing you to step up an appropriate resource or add a d10 to your first die roll in that scene. XP S.H.I.E.L.D. Affiliation. You are considered an ally to S.H.I.E.L.D., and though you must give them your secret identity (which they will keep confidential) and basic personal info, they will assist you in a variety of ways: When you first gain this affiliation, you get access to a d6 resource until the end of the Act from one of the following Specialties: Covert, Medical, Psych, Tech, or Vehicle. You don’t have to have the Specialty to create this resource die. You can now spend XP to obtain such benefits on a regular basis (see below). XP S.H.I.E.L.D. Resources. You get access to a d6 resource until the end of the Act from one of the following Specialties: Covert, Medical, Psych, Tech, or Vehicle. You don’t have to have the Specialty to create this resource die. You must unlock S.H.I.E.L.D. affiliation first. If you have unlocked S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, you step-up this resource to a d8 (see below). XP S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. You are a full member of S.H.I.E.L.D., an agent of the world's leading espionage organization. Though you are expected to obey orders from S.H.I.E.L.D. when necessary, they will assist you in a variety of ways: When you first gain this affiliation, you get access to a d8 resource until the end of the Act from one of the following Specialties: Covert, Medical, Psych, Tech, or Vehicle. You don’t have to have the Specialty to create this resource die. Whenever you spend 5 XP to unlock S.H.I.E.L.D. Resources (see above), the benefit is a d8 instead of a d6. You must unlock S.H.I.E.L.D. affiliation first. XP Flying Car. You gain the personal use of a S.H.I.E.L.D. flying car, which can be driven in traffic like a normal car without attracting any notice, but which also transforms into an armed aerial vehicle at the push of button (Speed d8, Flight d6, Blast d6). You must unlock S.H.I.E.L.D. affiliation first. XP/10 XP Thunderbolts. For 5 XP, you can request that S.H.I.E.L.D. send in one of the Thunderbolts—super villains recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. for black ops missions against Anti-Registration forces. The villain helps you out for one Action Scene, and is then recalled to the Helicarrier. For 10 XP, the Thunderbolt remains a supporting Watcher character for the rest of the Act. For 5 XP, the hero can unlock a recently defeated villain as a playable character; that villain was imprisoned following his or her defeat and accepted a deal with the Thunderbolts program. You must unlock S.H.I.E.L.D. affiliation first. You must unlock S.H.I.E.L.D. affiliation first. XP/10 XP Life Model Decoy. For 5 XP, you can declare that the hero you’re playing has been a Life Model Decoy—a highly sophisticated, lifelike android—for some period of time, maybe since the beginning of the Act. The “real” hero can then show up in any Scene you like. For 10 XP, you can declare that any character who has died during the Event was actually an LMD and the real hero is alive and well and available for play. You must unlock S.H.I.E.L.D. affiliation first. Category:Unlockables Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.